1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless transmission of information. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and a family of methods that provide for a Bluetooth-enabled pen for entering information on a paper media and transferring the information from the paper media to an electronic or online duplicate of the paper media.
2. Description of Related Technology
There are many reasons why users may prefer to use off-line experiences of working with paper media while they read or write. Reading from books, magazines, or shopping catalogs in paper form is easier and less intrusive to the eyes and the posture, because paper media are generally light, compact, portable, and not illuminating any of the harmful light associated with computer screens. In addition, the older generations, who have had longer experience working with paper media, find it less efficient and more troublesome to work with electronic online media.
Currently, online shoppers cannot conveniently search, view, and select their desired products or services from their favorite online providers the same way they efficiently would, if they had the shopping catalog in paper form in front of them.
There is a need, therefore, for online service providers to provide online users with the ability to read, make a note, search, view, and select their favorite items off-line using paper media, while the information entered on the paper media is automatically overlaid on the electronic duplicate of the paper media. There is also a need for online shopping service providers to attract and retain more users who prefer to shop using off-line experiences of working with paper shopping catalogs.